1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to balancing weights, which can be handled by an automated handling system, and which may be attached to the rim of a wheel of a vehicle for balancing the wheel. The embodiments also relate to a balancing weight applicator, which can be part of an automated handling system, for handling the balancing weights. The embodiments furthermore relate to a method for automated handling of balancing weights.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Clip-on balancing weights as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,154 have a body of a metal providing mass and a clip to hold the balancing weight to the rim of a wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,659 B2 discloses a sticker weight pressurizer for wheels. The pressurizer has two pressure blocks for pressing balancing weights to a rim of a wheel. The balancing weights are applied manually by an operator in a first step, and are firmly pressed to the rim by the pressurizer in a second step.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,639 B2 discloses a weight applicator for a wheel. The weight applicator has an outer arcuate surface for holding the balancing weight to be attached to the wheel by means of an adhesive. For this purpose, balancing weights having adhesives on opposing sides are required.
A dispensing device for balancing weights and a method for dispensing balancing weights is disclosed in WO 2013/034399 A1. Herein, plastic balancing weight tapes with integrated steel balls are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,766 discloses an automatic weight application machine holding the balancing weights by a ferromagnetic clip.
WO 2010/143322 A1 discloses a balancing weight.